


Reconcile

by Rhang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, A little matchmaker, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Bottom Sam Wilson, Communication is key let’s remember that here, Complicated Relationships, Couple at odds, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Flirting, Flowers, Kid Fic, Kind of a slow burn, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage is work, Tenderness, Working through the tough parts, You could call it that in a way, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: “Pa seems mad,” she said softly.“Yeah honey,” Bucky said softly with a bit of guilt in his voice. “But he’s mad at me.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 47
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For every action there’s an equal and opposite reaction and this was my reaction to that messy ass fic I wrote prior to this. As terrible as everything was over in that one, I wrote this one to help balance things out. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.  
> Do enjoy.

Sam knocked on the door of Bucky’s bedroom door at 6:30 in the morning before he continued down the hall. He was always the first up in the morning and usually had to wake everyone at the start of a new day. He stopped at the second door on the other side of the hall and went in to wake Joy up for school.

Bucky internally groaned at having to get up. He opened his eyes to the dark within the room and stretched in an attempt to banish the sleepiness from his limbs. Bucky threw his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed the hair tier off his wrist and pulled his hair back out of his face. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom across the hall to wash his face and remembered it was his turn to make breakfast. He decided to go get the food started instead of getting fully dressed. He didn’t mind cooking in pajama bottoms.

He dried his hands and side stepped the toys and stuff animals in the hallway and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed eggs, cheese and sausage from fridge and grabbed the skillet off the pot rack over the island counter. He was only half awake but he could cook breakfast on autopilot.

He stood at the stove for a solid five minutes before he remembered to turn on the coffee pot. Once that was handled, he got to work making some eggs.

Bucky was almost done preparing the sausage after twenty minutes when he heard giggling somewhere behind him. The patter of small feet could be heard on the kitchen tile before Bucky felt a grasp on his leg. He looked down to see Joy’s smiling face with her chubby brown cheeks and snaggle-toothed smile. She had Sam’s eyes without a doubt and just looking at her brought warmth to Bucky’s heart. 

“Morning Dad,” she said softly.

Bucky smiled warmly and bent down to pick up his six year old.

“Morning pumpkin,” Bucky said softly. “Sleep good?” he asked as Sam walked in the room.

“Yeah,” she said resting her head on his shoulder.

“Good,” he said before he put her down to get back to cooking. “Watch some TV until breakfast is ready, okay?”

“Okay,” Joy said getting down.

“Morning,” Bucky said to Sam.

Sam only barely acknowledged the greeting. “You couldn’t put on a shirt?” Sam asked pouring a cup of coffee for himself.

“If I remember correctly you didn’t really mind me walking around half dressed a few months ago,” Bucky countered.

Sam stared into his coffee as he waited for J to walk out of the room before he answered with, “Yeah, well…we weren’t getting divorced a few months ago now were we?”

Sam left the kitchen with that and Bucky shook his head as he got back to finishing breakfast.

Bucky reminded himself of the reality of his household and once again felt depression settle over him. They’d gone to counseling, couples’ therapy and while those helped for a while, eventually they’d get back to this difficult, seemingly impassable stalemate between them. It was a source of stress on both of them, to be in love but not know how to fix their relationship. Bucky had thought back on all of the talks he and Sam had about Bucky’s work schedule and how Bucky just didn’t seem like he wanted to be around anymore. Bucky had assured Sam countess times that that wasn’t the case. He just needed to work. He wanted to provide for his family, and asked what was so wrong with that. While they’d talk and communicate effectively during counseling they just couldn’t seem to get on the same page without a mediator present.

When Sam brought up divorce Bucky didn’t think much of it, at least not in the moment, but when the meetings started, things changed. Things grew tense, they tried to handle things quietly but the fact they were still living under the same roof, sleeping in different rooms and in close contact _all the time_ made the process so strange and saddening.

They sat down to breakfast and everyone was silent. Bucky looked longingly over at his husband and just wanted to talk, to be acknowledged. But he knew Sam would probably not even hear him. J was eating but playing with her grapes, as Bucky slipped deep into thoughts about work and what he had to do that day until he heard Sam say something.

“Did you hear me?” Sam asked.

“No, I didn’t. Sorry,” Bucky said coming back to the present moment.

“I have to leave early, something came up at work. Can you take J to school?”

“Yeah of course,” Bucky said smiling at their little girl.

Sam looked at Bucky and nodded.

“Okay. I’ll pick her up then,” Sam said getting up. “Be good in school today girly,” he said before he placed a kiss on top of her head.

“Okay, Pa,” J said as Sam walked out of the kitchen, grabbed his suit jacket and left the house.

Bucky sighed to himself as Sam left and shook his head. He looked over at J and saw her looking at him.

“What?”

“Pa seems mad,” she said softly.

“Yeah honey,” Bucky said softly with a bit of guilt in his voice. “But he’s mad at me.”

“Why?”

Bucky bit his tongue telling her more. “He just is,” Bucky said leaning back in his chair.

“Finish eating okay, I’m going to wash the dishes then we have to get dressed,” Bucky said grabbing the breakfast plates before carrying them to the sink.


	2. Chapter 2

With J in the backseat, Bucky sat in the morning traffic in front of her elementary school and waited until he could pull up to the front of the school to drop her off. Sam had thankfully done her hair the night before so her little plaits were fresh for Monday morning. J complained before leaving the house that she lost a bow while sleeping but Bucky quickly fixed it by pairing the lone plait with another one close by to fix the style.

“You know if Pa is mad you should say sorry to him,” she suggested.

“Not that simple J,” Bucky said sadly staring straight ahead from the driver’s seat.

“You don’t know that!” she unbuckling her seatbelt to stand between the front seats so she could get in her dad’s face.

“J, your seatbelt,” Bucky said pointing out that she was not sitting down in the car.

“I hit my friend with a ball during P.E., I didn’t _mean to_ I just kicked it really hard and he got hit. He was mad at me because everyone laughed at him for it. I said sorry before we went back to class and he forgave me,” she said looking into his eyes. Bucky looked into his daughter’s eyes once again and saw Sam’s. “Say sorry, I know Pa will stop being mad at you after that,” J pressed.

Bucky pulled up in the traffic and held J steady until he stopped again.

He turned to look at her.

“I’ll say sorry to him J,” he said simply. “Now will you have a seat and put on your seatbelt?”

“Oh. Yeah,” she said moving back to sit down and put her seatbelt back on. She sat on the backseat and bounced her legs happily. “It’s going to be so good Dad. You’ll say sorry then you and Pa will go back to being happy,” she said.

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed quietly to himself. He glanced out the window on his driver’s side and felt bad that J had noticed the change between them. Eventually they would have to tell her about the divorce and something inside of Bucky just didn’t want to have to imagine that conversation with their daughter.

Bucky eventually got J dropped off and headed onto work where he managed the art department of an international magazine. It was a hectic demanding job but Bucky liked the challenged and enjoyed working with his team. He sat and worked of a few of his current projects, approved details and proposals. Around lunch time things began to slow down and Bucky’s mind began to wander.

He rested back in his chair and looked at the picture on his desk of Sam holding J as a baby. Sam was smiling, grinning ear to ear with J in her brand new red and white dress Sam’s mom had bought for her. J was looking up at Sam as the picture was snapped and it was easily Bucky’s favorite photo from J’s first birthday. Bucky stopped what he was doing and picked up the picture frame. The photo brought back other memories of that first year as parents, and Bucky smiled to himself as he thought about one in particular. How happy they were when she was born.

_He and Sam were standing over J as she slept in her bassinette and just marveled at her._

_“She’s perfect,” Bucky whispered._

_“She is,” Sam said fixing the blanket around her._

_“I love you,” Bucky whispered looking over at Sam._

_Sam looked up, the feeling was evident on his face. He leaned over and kissed Bucky softly._

Bucky thought about what it felt like to have Sam kiss him like that, how it had been so long. He couldn’t remember the last time they kissed just because. They hadn’t had sex in two months but the casual kisses and ‘ _I love you’s_ ’ had stopped long before that.

Bucky felt sadness well up in his heart as he thought about everything that got them to that moment. The late nights working, not talking, not going out together anymore, or just not showing affection or care anymore. Bucky thought about things Sam had mentioned during counseling, things Sam had stated that he missed between them and Bucky felt guilt begin to spread. He missed those moments too but what had he done to make them happen?

 _What reason had he given Sam to look at him like that lately?_ Bucky wondered.

He considered J’s advice in the car that morning and turned back to his computer.

He was going to make a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story literally pickups from here on I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stood at the stove cooking dinner, spacing out a little. He’d gotten in an hour ago from picking J up from school and had just finished helping her with her homework. He was happy she was a quick learner so doing homework in the evenings didn’t take much time at all. Sam glanced out the kitchen window and thought about how much he missed his husband. He missed Bucky coming home in the evenings, the three of them having dinner together as a family.

Sam shook his head at the thought that most nights he’d be asleep before Bucky even walked through the door. J never saw Bucky on weekdays if he didn’t wake up before she left for school. In an odd way, Sam felt like a single father during the week. Once he thought it over sufficiently, it made no sense to share his bed…or the rest of his life with a ghost.

 _Makes no sense forcing someone to stay where they don’t want to be_ , Sam figured.

“ _Oh my goodness!_ ” J exclaimed from the other room. Sam took off running to check on her.

“What’s wrong J!” Sam said entering into the living room in a panic. He was completely surprised to see J not hurt but looking up at Bucky standing there in their living room with a big bouquet of red roses.

Sam looked at Bucky and wondered what he was doing.

“Can I see them?! Let me see!” J pressed Bucky.

“These are for Pa, J,” Bucky said walking up to Sam as he swallowed the soft smile on his lips. He handed the two dozen roses to Sam.

Sam opened his arms to take his bouquet. He brushed his fingers against one of the roses and looked at Bucky skeptical.

“What are these for?” Sam asked.

Bucky shrugged. “Because it’s Monday…and you deserve it,” Bucky said simply. He let a look linger on Sam before he nodded and headed back to his room to change out of his work clothes.

Sam watched Bucky walk off before he turned his head to smell the roses in his arms. A soft smile came to his lips at the pretty arrangement.

“Pa, let me see,” J said exasperated as she stood beside him.

Sam knelt down and let her see the roses.

“So pretty. Do you like them?” she asked looking to Sam for a reaction.

“Yes,” Sam said softly. “Yes I do.”

* * *

**–Ten Years Ago–**

The doorbell rang and Sam went to answer it. It was a flower delivery – _again_! He’d received two dozen roses everyday that week. Sam couldn’t figure out who was sending them. He’d asked friends and family but no one knew who was sending them. He asked his boyfriend Bucky if he was the one sending the flowers but Bucky swore it wasn’t him. It kind of pissed Bucky off that someone anonymous was sending Sam flowers. But Sam didn’t have the heart to throw the arrangements away. Roses were his favorite and he couldn’t deny waking up every morning to a house full of them certainly uplifted his mood.

Sam thanked the delivery guy and placed the sixth arrangement that week on the coffee table in his living room.

Sam looked at it and saw there was card. He was more than certain he knew what it would say and sure enough he was right. “ _Because it’s Saturday and you deserve it_ ,” the card read. Sam shook his head and smiled at the message. Whomever was sending them, they’d secretly made Sam’s day every day that week with the thoughtful gesture.

Bucky came over the next day to hang out and spend time with Sam. 

“So another?” Bucky asked noticing the arrangement on the table.

“Yeah. I can move it to another room babe if it bothers you,” Sam said hoping Bucky wouldn’t ask him to get rid of them altogether.

“No, it’s whatever,” Bucky said dismissively. 

The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Sam said heading for the door. He hoped it wasn’t another flower arrangement. That was the last thing he needed with Bucky over.

Sam opened the door to a small package delivery. Sam signed for it and took the box from the delivery guy. Sam shut the door and looked at Bucky sitting on the couch.

“What is it?” Bucky asked getting to his feet to have a look.

“I don’t know,” Sam said opening the box. He opened a few gift boxes until he got to a card and a small jewelry box. Sam took the card and gave Bucky the boxes containing the jewelry box to hold. Sam opened the envelope and wondered what in the world was going on. He read the card and nearly cried.

“ _144 roses. One for every happy moment between us two, every joyful moment, every moment I had the thought, ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with you_ ’,” the card read.

Sam turned to look at Bucky and saw his boyfriend down on one knee with the jewelry box in hand. Bucky opened the box and presented Sam with a ring.

“Would you Samuel Wilson, do me the extreme honor of marrying me?” Bucky asked.

Sam wiped his eyes and nodded his head. Bucky stood back up and kissed Sam tenderly. Sam continued to cry and hugged Bucky close. Bucky moved to kiss Sam’s tear stained cheeks.

“Yes, Bucky. Yes. My answer is yes,” Sam said so full of emotion at the moment he couldn’t stop crying. The tears didn’t let up when Bucky slipped the ring on Sam’s finger.

“I love you Sam,” Bucky whispered looking into his eyes. “I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowers are a nice first step but it's gonna take more than that.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam got dinner finished after preparing the roses and getting them into a vase of water. He set them on a table in the living room and was reminded of how Bucky proposed to him with so many of his favorite flower. They brought back pleasant memories of a time that seemed so long ago now.

The three worked together to get dinner plated and had a seat. Back at the kitchen table together where they shared breakfast that morning, Bucky hadn’t had dinner with them in months. He’d forgotten what it even felt like to get home before 8 P.M. anymore. But he was happy to be eating with Sam and J, to hear about J’s day at school fresh from her as it had happened just hours ago. It was an entire part of his life he’d been missing and Bucky felt remorse creep into his gut.

“I’m happy you’re home early Dad,” J said smiling at both of her parents. “Usually it’s just Pa and I at dinner before we have to take baths and go to bed.”

That hit Bucky in the chest.

“Yeah,” Sam said softly. Bucky looked over at Sam sitting across from him smiling a little. “It’s nice having you home. Would be nice to have more evenings like this more often.”

Bucky only nodded in understanding.

At J’s insistence, Bucky checked J’s homework. She knew Sam had looked it over, but she wanted to show Bucky what she was working on in school and how well she understood everything the teacher was teaching. Bucky listened to J talk and realized he could listen to her for hours. She was smart, clever and Bucky just kept wondering when she’d become such a cool little person.

Sam walked out into the living room and reminded J it was time for bed. She put her homework away in her folder and put everything back in her backpack before she grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him to the back of the house. It was endearing how she wanted to walk Bucky through their nightly routine; to share this part of her day with her Dad which she otherwise wouldn’t get to do.

J took her bath and dressed for bed. She ran to the living room and got Bucky off of the couch. She made him follow her to her room. Sam was in her room picking out her clothes for the next day when J ran in and got in bed.

“Story Dad,” J said happily grabbing the chapter book she was currently on.

Sam looked at Bucky walk in the room and tried not to feel bad that J wanted Bucky to read to her instead.

Bucky felt elated J wanted him to read to her. He wasn’t even sure if she still liked being read to. Then he saw the look on Sam’s face.

“If you want to-,” Bucky said noticing Sam’s fallen expression.

“No, she wants you. She doesn’t get to see you often in the evenings. Read to her,” Sam assured him before he walked over and kissed J goodnight. “Have a goodnight honey. I love you.”

“I love you too Pa,” she said softly.

Bucky watched Sam walk out of the room and wondered if the other would be out on the couch later or if Sam would call it a night and go to his room.

J opened the book to the chapter where they left off and handed Bucky the book. But before Bucky could begin reading J said, “The flowers were very pretty.”

“I’m taking your advice,” Bucky admitted. “I’m going to work on apologizing.”

J smiled wide and was happy to hear it.

Bucky tip toed out of J’s room as she had begun to doze off and closed her bedroom door enough to leave it cracked. He navigated the dark hallway of their home and heard the TV on in the living room. He walked out to the living room and saw Sam sitting up on the couch relaxing.

Bucky weighed his options and felt his nerves mount for some reason. He walked over and took a seat quietly. Sam was watching a rerun of a TV show. They sat quietly for twenty minutes before Sam shifted beside him.

“Thank you for the flowers,” Sam said softly.

Bucky felt his heart start as he looked over and saw the flowers neatly arranged on the side table in the corner.

“You’re welcome,” Bucky said looking longingly over at his husband.

Sam looked over at Bucky and felt conflicting emotions.

“I enjoyed tonight,” Sam explained. “Having you home early with us.”

“I enjoyed it too. Can’t remember the last time I read a story to J. I didn’t know you took turns reading pages with her,” Bucky admitted.

“Yeah, started a few months ago to help her with her reading,” Sam said softly.

“Yeah,” Bucky said softly leaving a pause before he said the next thing that came to his mind. “I want to do better Sam. I know I haven’t been here for either of you the way you need,” Bucky admitted. “But I’m going to try.”

Part of Sam was happy to hear that much from him. “Glad to hear that,” Sam said softly. “I’m going to bed, for tonight,” Sam said simply before getting up.

“Goodnight,” Bucky said resting back into the couch. Being off from work early he had some extra energy that he usually wouldn’t have. He stayed up and watched TV for a while longer before retiring to his bedroom.

Bucky changed for bed and laid down wondering what the next steps could be to show Sam he was serious about making a change.


	5. Chapter 5

**–That Weekend–**

The constant hum of the shower running lulled Bucky deeper into his thoughts as he washed his hair and thought about the surprise he had planned for Sam later on. How the idea came to him made Bucky smile throughout the day. He’d found, in his new found endeavor to reconnect with this husband, just how easy it was to do little things like what he had planned. At the realization Bucky wanted to do more, more often. He rinsed off, getting out all of the suds from his hair and shut off the water before getting out and grabbing his towel. He stepped out of the shower and was surprised to see Sam looking through a drawer in the bathroom.

Sam looked over at Bucky getting out the shower and turned his back quickly to give the other some privacy. He’d only come in the bathroom to get the comb for J’s hair. He’d already washed her hair but he forgot to grab the comb before Bucky went into the bathroom. He could have sworn he would be in and out before Bucky would notice.

Bucky laughed at Sam turning his back and shook his head. Sam only shook his head at being laughed at.

“What is with you?” Bucky asked grabbing a towel to dry off with. “You act like you’ve never seen me naked before.”

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Sam said resuming his search for the comb, trying to ignore the horny thoughts running through his mind. He found the comb and grabbed it.

“Yeah…but feel free to take a look whenever you want,” Bucky said as Sam turned around to look at him. 

Bucky smirked darkly and winked at his husband as he dried off.

Sam glanced at Bucky for a second before he rolled his eyes and left the bathroom.

Opening that can of worms would only lead to confusion in Sam’s opinion and he had no intention of complicating anything; not when the arrangement they had was going so well so far.

After a full day of errands and getting things done around the house, J was more than ready to lie down after her bath and getting her hair done. After they got her in the bed for the evening and the kitchen was clean, Sam and Bucky stayed up watching TV. Despite their full day neither was tired enough for bed.

Bucky kept checking the time and kept in mind the surprise he’d planned for Sam. He glanced over at Sam beside him and noticed Sam’s hand resting on his thigh. Bucky wanted to hold his hand, wanted to simply touch his husband again but didn’t feel like they were back to touching casually just yet.

“Would you like to go for a walk?” Bucky asked looking over at Sam sitting comfortably on the other end of the couch.

Sam glanced over at him and considered. “We walkin’ to the front porch? We can’t go far in case J needs us.”

“How about the backyard? That close enough?” Bucky suggested as he got up to put on some shoes.

Sam thought about it for a second but turned the TV off and got up to slip on some shoes. Sam quietly followed Bucky to the kitchen and out the side door to their backyard. He stepped out of the house and shut the door behind them. Sam took a deep breath in the warm evening air and realized how nice a night it was. He caught up to Bucky and followed him around the side of the house. He was just about to ask what they should talk about when Sam saw it right next to J’s swing set. Bucky had a blanket set out for them in the grass.

Bucky walked over to the blanket setup and turned to Sam to smile.

“What if it had rained?” Sam asked.

Bucky shrugged. “I would have asked again tomorrow night,” he reasoned.

Sam considered it and smiled a little bit on the inside. He walked over to have a seat on the blanket and looked up at the stars.

Bucky sat beside him and looked up at the sky. He let a moment past before something he’d been thing about most of the week on the drive home came to mind. It was the very thing that had given him the inspiration for the surprise.

“Remember our first date?”

“Yeah,” Sam said softly understanding why Bucky brought it up.

“I’ve been thinking about us and that date just keeps coming back to me,” Bucky confessed. “You took me on a picnic to the park. We sat and ate and just talked. We had to have been out there for five hours just talking,” Bucky said thinking back on it.

Sam smiled remembering the afternoon. “Yeah, we had a really good time. There used to be a time when I thought we’d never run out of things to talk about,” Sam said softly glancing over at Bucky. He looked into Bucky’s eyes, the same eyes he’d stared into on their wedding day as he recited his vows. “But things change don’t they?”

“They do, but running out of things to say doesn’t mean feelings change,” Bucky added hoping Sam would understand.

“They don’t? You used to tell me _everything_ James. It’s been years since I’ve felt like your best friend.”

That hit Bucky in the chest – **hard**.

“Then I stopped feeling like a lover as well and…,” Sam sighed, cutting himself off from digging too deep into it. “It’s been lonely.”

Bucky reached out, without thinking, and touched Sam’s hand with his flesh hand to hold it. He brought Sam’s hand to his lips and kissed at Sam’s knuckles. Sam was reminded in that second of how things used to be between them; so easy, effortless almost.

“I’m sorry Sam,” Bucky breathed against his fingers. He looked into Sam’s eyes and couldn’t stand what he was hearing. “I’m sorry you’ve felt that by my side. Not that I’ve even been by yours.”

Sam looked at Bucky and wondered if Bucky meant what he was saying. There was so much Sam wanted to tell Bucky, to express but he’d grown tired of reaching out in multiple attempts to be heard and understood.

“I miss us Sam,” Bucky admitted openly as he wanted to pull Sam closer but he stopped short of doing so. “I miss how we used to be. Again, I’m going to work at getting us back there.”

Bucky held Sam’s hand gently and missed touching him. It had been months and holding Sam’s hand only highlighted how much he missed the other.

“I miss us too,” Sam admitted softly. “More than you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're talking. I repeat, the lines of communication are in the process of being restored!


	6. Chapter 6

Sam drove home on the highway after picking J up from school and considered what to make for dinner. J was strapped in on the backseat talking about her day as Sam mostly listened to her.

“But **THEN** – Angela told Tom that she _didn’t_ have **time** for basketball today because we girls had to walk the field and talk about what Katie did during class,” J explained in her usual animated tone. “But I’ll tell you what Katie did later during dinner. I wanna tell Dad at the same time.”

“Okay sweetheart,” Sam said using his turn signal to exit the highway. They were almost home.

“So…are you close to forgiving Dad?” J asked. She’d been wanting to ask but didn’t want to get in trouble for being nosey.

Sam turned down the street to their house before he asked, “What do you mean J?”

“Nothing!” she said softly.

“Nah, explain J. What –,” Sam said as he pulled into the driveway of their home and saw Bucky chilling on the front porch.

“What’s Dad doing?” Sam said parking the car to get out.

“Dad?!” J said happily as she unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her book bag to get out of the car. Sam opened the back door for her and she shot out of the car. She ran gleefully up the walking path to their front porch to hug her dad tight. Bucky couldn’t stand it, the feeling of love at seeing his little girl so delighted to see him never got old.

He picked her up, book bag and all and swung her around in a warm hug.

“You’re home even earlier, you beat us today!” she exclaimed.

“I did!” he said smiling at her. He kissed her cheek before setting her down on her little feet.

Sam walked up to them slowly and noticed Bucky hadn’t even changed out his work clothes.

“Why you off so early?” Sam asked. He was happy to have him home but he wanted to know what was up especially since J mentioned forgiving Bucky in the car. 

“I took a half a day,” Bucky explained. “I wanted to take you two out to dinner.”

Bucky looked at Sam and gave him a look that Sam remembered well.

Sam shook his head and smiled. “Just give me a few minutes to change and get ready.”

J started jumping up and down cheering as she went to the front door. She was excited to be going out during the week. They all went inside and got dressed for dinner.

Sitting down at a nice restaurant in the city, J was having fun coloring on the place mat the waiter provided to her as Sam swirled the wine in his glass and admired Bucky’s effort. Over the candlelight at their table, Bucky asked Sam about his day as well as J’s, who took the opportunity to finish telling her story about what her friend Katie did during class that caused such a stir. The whole time Bucky casually held Sam’s hand on the table. He indulged in the simple intimacy of touch, it made the evening better for Bucky as Sam didn’t pull away but caressed his fingers against Bucky’s wrist while they talked and listened to their daughter.

When dessert hit the table, J smiled silently to herself as she noticed that Dad kissed Pa’s hand softly. They used to do stuff like that all the time, she remembered. Maybe Pa was close to forgiving Dad after all, she thought.

Getting in from dinner, Sam and Bucky seemed to be floating in a world all their own. J was a bit hyper having done something different from her usual weekday routine. She was full of energy.

“Alright Missy, let’s go get ready for bed shall we? You’ve got school in the morning,” Bucky said extending his prosthetic hand out for her to take so she could head to her room and then get her evening bath. 

Sam relaxed on the couch, a welcomed break from his routine of getting J settled for bed, while Bucky helped J with her evening routine. In the bathroom as J was dressed for bed, Bucky collected her dirty clothes and handed them to her to take to the hamper in her room. She walked out of the bathroom as Bucky stood up to clean and straighten up when he noticed Sam standing there watching him. He glanced over at Sam leaning against the door jam and thought about how handsome Sam was a little tipsy from the wine at dinner.

“What?” Bucky asked wondering what Sam wanted.

Sam stepped into the bathroom and up to him. Bucky looked at Sam as a moment passed between them, then Sam pressed his lips softly against his own. Warm and sweet, it really had been a while since he’d felt those lips. Bucky was speechless when Sam pulled back and looked him in the eye.

“Thank you for dinner. Thank you for the effort you’re putting in,” Sam whispered to him before he pulled Bucky close and kissed him again. The second one lingered a few seconds longer before Sam pulled back then walked out leaving Bucky standing alone in the hall bathroom. Bucky leaned against the bathroom sink and had to catch his breath.

He’d forgotten what a good kiss from Sam felt like. How weak in the knees Sam made him. After Bucky had given himself a few seconds to appreciate the kiss, but recover, he finished cleaning up the bathroom and turned out the bathroom light to go finish getting J ready for bed.

**–Next Morning–**

The next morning as he entered the kitchen Bucky tried not to stare at Sam too hard. But the kiss they shared last night was still on his mind when he woke up. He wasn’t ashamed but he’d had to handle some morning wood upon waking up to get his mind right before leaving his room.

Sam was cooking breakfast, well aware Bucky was watching him. After the wine wore off in the morning, Sam was only mildly troubled by his lack of self control to stay away from his husband with alcohol in his system but a kiss wasn’t a large concession. Yeah, it might give Bucky the wrong idea but that wasn’t his problem, Sam figured. 

J was out in the living room watching TV before leaving for school so they had the kitchen to themselves. Bucky walked over and leaned against the counter near Sam. Sam continued to cook but spared a glance over at Bucky before a smile slipped out.

“Good morning,” Sam said softly.

Bucky smiled at the greeting. That was progress.

“Morning,” Bucky said softly. “Are we going to talk about…you know?”

“What?” Sam asked playing dumb.

“That kiss?” Bucky mentioned.

Sam shook his head amused. “I told you, it was a _‘thank you’_ for dinner and trying to do better,” Sam explained. Bucky was quick with his next question.

“So…there’s a chance we could…,” Bucky asked softly looking around to make sure J wasn’t within earshot. “ _Have a sleepover in one of our rooms_?”

Sam hated the fact that the thought of Bucky back in their bed made him unreasonably hot, but it was what it was. He looked over at Bucky and shrugged.

“I don’t know about all that,” Sam said evenly.

“I wouldn’t mind giving a little something. No need to return the favor,” Bucky said putting it out there. The fact he was currently shooting his shot with his own husband was wild, but Bucky was enjoying the challenge of wooing Sam all over again.

Sam glanced at Bucky in consideration of the offer.

“It’s an open invitation. Anytime you want,” Bucky said softly before he left Sam’s side and went to check on J. “Just sayin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's warming up alright lol


	7. Chapter 7

That evening standing in the kitchen fixing dinner, Sam felt something in his chest jump expectantly when he heard the front door open early yet again. Sam smiled internally when he heard J happily greet Bucky as he came in the house.

Bucky greeted J and set his things down before he went to the kitchen to greet Sam. He walked in quietly and stepped up behind his husband. He tapped Sam on the shoulder so he would look the opposite way and quickly moved so he could place a simple kiss on Sam’s cheek when he turned to look the other way.

Sam jumped at the surprise but ultimately laughed. 

“Hey,” Bucky said softly.

“Hey,” Sam breathed feeling a little excited at having Bucky so close.

It was a gradual thing, having his husband back in his personal space but the more Bucky worked at moving closer, the more Sam realized this was something else he’d missed between them.

Bucky helped J with her homework after he got comfortable. They sat in the living room going over her spelling words for her test and double checked her writing assignment. At dinner she filled her parents in on the play they were working on as a class. She talked about the auditions and how she wanted to help the teacher boss everyone around instead. Bucky chuckled at her bluntness while Sam shook his head and told her that role was called a ‘ _producer_ ’. The rest of their dinner went on much that same way. J was asking questions and Bucky was answering to the best of his abilities. Sam took a moment to take it all in and enjoyed the fact the three of them were once again together as a family for the second night in a row.

After he’d read J her bed time story, Sam walked out to the living room and considered the thought he’d been turning over in his mind all day. He walked over to Bucky on the couch and placed his hand on the other’s shoulder. Bucky turned around quickly to look at Sam.

“What’s up?” Bucky asked wondering if something was wrong.

“Were you serious about what you told me this morning?” Sam asked looking down into Bucky’s eyes as they grew dark. Bucky turned around to turn off the TV and got up. He stood up and turned to look at Sam standing there.

Sam wasn’t wavering and Bucky looked more than ready. Sam said nothing else as he turned his back on the living room and headed to his bedroom. 

Bucky followed Sam quietly down the hallway to the bedroom they used to share and shut the door quietly behind them once they stepped inside. Sam moved to turn on the bedside lamp and glanced over at his husband. Bucky stepped up to Sam, heart pounding in his chest as he brought Sam close and kissed his lips. A soft press to start as Sam gave the faintest sigh within their lips’ brief touch. Bucky brushed his fingers against Sam’s neck, taking the chance to touch sensitive parts of Sam he’d missed. He listened to his husband moan into their kiss, and felt the sweet sound go straight to his dick. Bucky could kiss Sam all night if that’s what the other wanted. Part of him hoped that’s what Sam would ask of him.

Sam opened his eyes, realizing how badly he’d wanted this as he realized his dick was hardening quick in his sweats. He snapped himself out of it and pulled back from Bucky slowly.

The heavy look of lust in Sam’s eyes was something else but Bucky did his best to listen to what Sam had to say.

“You mentioned giving,” Sam said reminding Bucky, but also himself of the offer that brought them there.

Bucky nodded in understanding. He let his hands slip from touching Sam’s neck down to caressing his back before he grasped Sam’s ass in both of his hands and kissed him deeply. Bucky licked at Sam’s lips, getting him to open up moments later. Sam gripped at Bucky’s shoulder as he felt Bucky’s tongue touch his own. Sam had forgotten how good Bucky was at kissing, how his touch just felt so good. He was only touching his butt but Sam could feel his dick was still hardening.

“Have a seat for me on the bed,” Bucky whispered roughly against Sam’s lips when he pulled back from their kiss. He tried to stay focused on what he was about to do as he pulled his hair back, but he missed his husband that much.

Sam took a seat on their bed and leaned back on his hands as Bucky knelt before him to undo his sweats. Bucky felt his hands shake as he undid the drawstring on Sam’s pants but did his best to not show it. He helped Sam out of them and freed his legs entirely. Bucky looked up into Sam’s eyes and reached to touch Sam through his boxers.

Before he did, he asked, “May I?”

“Yeah,” Sam breathed as his heart pounded in his chest. Bucky rubbed the palm of his prosthetic hand gently against Sam’s erection through his boxers as he placed kisses against the inside of Sam’s thighs. Sam tilted his head back and bit his bottom lip. He’d been so horny for so long, he wasn’t sure if he’d last at all but – _fuck_ –it felt amazing.

Bucky kissed against Sam’s covered erection and noticed the wet spot forming at his tip. He brushed his fingertips against Sam’s thighs and remembered it used to take more for Sam get this excited. Bucky figured it _had_ been a while since they’d made love, so Sam’s sensitivity may have risen. Just the thought excited Bucky to his core about doing this for Sam. He moved to pull down Sam’s boxers and whimpered when he was faced with his husband’s dick again. He hadn’t seen it in two months and Bucky remembered how much he’d love giving Sam head, probably only rivaled by Sam’s desire to blow him. Bucky pressed his lips Sam’s tip and sucked softly. Sam moaned aloud, as a violent shiver raced down his spine. Sam had to cover his mouth to quiet himself but it felt so intense for a brief instance.

Bucky let Sam slip in deeper, past his lips and lathed his tongue against the heated flesh. Once he was able to control his moaning, Sam undid the ponytail Bucky had place his hair in and ran his fingers through its strands. Sam couldn't help but shiver at how good his mouth felt. Bucky caressed his hands against Sam’s thighs and stomach and appreciated being back in his husband’s lap again after so long.

Fingers grasped in Bucky’s hair as the other hand stroked all over Bucky’s arm and shoulder. Tears came to Sam’s eyes as Bucky sucked him off, took him deeper into his throat. He’d gone longer than he should have without this, Sam thought to himself. He wished Bucky would slip a finger or two inside of him. That’s all it would take, Sam thought, when everything Bucky was doing already felt so good.

Bucky took his time lavishing on Sam and stretched the moment between them until Sam couldn’t take it anymore. When Sam finally came, his fingers were gripped tight in Bucky's hair, the other hand grasped at his shoulder. Bucky swallowed everything Sam gave him with pleasure, enjoying the taste he thoroughly missed. Sam lay panting on the bed when Bucky got up to kiss his lips softly and the tears from his eyes.

Sam didn’t open his eyes after that, so Bucky got Sam in bed properly and tucked him in. He shut off the lamp by Sam’s bed and quietly left the room. 

Bucky sighed to himself as he walked back to his room. He locked his bedroom door after himself and undressed for bed. He slipped into bed and took his erection in hand thinking of how Sam sounded while he was sucking him off, how good Sam’s hands felt in his hair, on his skin and how good it felt being so close to his husband again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's slow progress, but it's progress nonetheless right?


	8. Chapter 8

The alarm went off the next morning, Sam woke up disappointed he was in the bed alone but figured that was the arrangement. He laid in bed thinking about the night before, how his skin, his entire body, felt lighter, almost electrified.

A good orgasm would do that to you, Sam thought chuckling to himself as he wondered about his husband. How willing he’d been last night to keep going if Bucky had just stayed with him. While they still had a ways to go, Sam felt his resolve was on its way to softening.

Sam got up to shower and dress before heading to the kitchen. He walked out of his room to hear J already up singing in the kitchen. Sam walked out to breakfast ready and waiting.

“Have a seat, I’ll bring you a plate,” Bucky said standing at the stove.

Sam sat down as Bucky brought him a plate of food. Bucky placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder and Sam’s mind zeroed in on the contact. He closed his eyes and had to remind himself where he was in the moment as thoughts of last night came back for a second.

After eating, they all got up to get ready for the day ahead of them.

Sam walked by Bucky in the hallway bathroom and had a thought so he stopped to talk to him.

“Are you going to be home early today?” Sam asked hoping Bucky would be.

“I can if you want me to be,” Bucky said simply.

Sam thought about it.

“Yeah, come home,” Sam said softly.

“Then I’ll be here,” Bucky said smiling at him.

Sam nodded about to walk off when Bucky grabbed gently at his wrist to stop him.

“Yeah?” Sam asked before Bucky pulled him close, into the bathroom and leaned in to kiss his lips. A simple kiss but it held a heat that Sam was familiar with from their past together. As the kiss carried on Sam had to pull back a bit, cutting it short. Sam bit his bottom and cleared his throat.

Bucky looked saddened.

“Can’t-can’t take J to school with a hard on,” Sam explained.

“Oh right. Sorry,” Bucky said realizing they _were_ headed out of the door in just minutes. He let go of Sam and stepped back. 

“See you this evening,” Sam said softly catching his breath after that kiss. 

“Yeah. See you this evening,” Bucky said as Sam left the bathroom.

Bucky brushed his fingers against his lips and smiled at the thought his kiss could still fill Sam with desire.

* * *

At work Sam was spaced out and living in his daydreams a bit until he got a call on his cell from Bucky.

“Hey, what’s up?” Sam asked playfully, wondering what the call was about and if Bucky just wanted to talk for a little bit.

“I know you wanted me know early this evening, but I’m not going to be able to make it. There’s an emergency here at work today. I’m going to do my best to work quickly and get it worked out, but you two should have dinner without me,” Bucky said feeling like a letdown after he told Sam he would be home.

“Oh. Yeah. Okay,” Sam said before he hung up the call disappointed.

Sam’s entire mood fell at Bucky’s words. The fact he even felt letdown upset Sam to a degree when he should have known it would happen eventually. It always did, and then the pattern would start all over again.

That evening Sam had dinner with J. It was back to just the two of them.

“Kind of sucks without Dad,” J said pushing her potatoes around on her plate.

“Joy Shanoya Barnes, watch your language,” Sam said sternly.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “Just when Dad was doing so well apologizing too,” she mentioned.

“What are you talking about J?” Sam asked wanting to get to the bottom of this subject J kept mentioning.

J got down to explaining the suggestion she made to her Dad and how he’d been trying to apologize day by day to Sam. Sam then put everything Bucky had been doing lately into context and started to understand what was going on.

J went to bed while Sam decided to just go to his room; he didn’t want to stay up all night waiting. He showered and stretched out across his bed and thought about the blowjob he received last night laying in the same position. Sam shut his eyes and groaned at how that little taste was like water droplets on the tongue of the dehydrated. Sam slung his arm over his eyes and didn’t want to admit that he wanted more. But he was currently in the process of getting a divorce from the person he currently wanted to sleep with. His life was complicated.

Sam acknowledged that as wonderful as the last week had been, what good would any of that be if they just ended up back in a silent stalemate next month?

Bucky got in from work around 11pm to a dark and quiet house. While this was his usual before all last week, he didn’t much like it. He preferred J’s welcoming hugs and winding down the day in the company of his two favorite people. He went to the kitchen to get something to eat and thought about the day he had. He resented having to stay late because the higher ups wanted to make last minute changes without consultation then ruining the promo. They expected Bucky’s team to stay late to fix it before launch at the end of the week.

Bucky felt his skin boil thinking about it all over again.

The whole evening, while the higher ups team kept pitching impossible things on the amount of time they had left, Bucky could only think of the dinner he wasn’t having with his family. He pondered _how_ he had **ever** decided to stay late and work rather than come home for the last year or so. He finished eating and headed down the hallway to Sam’s room.

He sighed to himself understanding he hadn’t kept his word but this time it was honestly out his control. Standing in the dark of their home, he rapped his knuckle gently against the door, to check if Sam was up. He hoped the other would be. He really wanted to talk to him. 

“Come in,” he heard from inside of the room.

Bucky walked in the room and shut the door behind himself. Sam was already in bed under the covers and obviously comfortable.

“Sam I’m sorry,” Bucky apologized as he moved to take a seat at the foot of the bed. He sat and explained what happened and how everything couldn’t have been worse.

“And what’s frustrating is I couldn’t care less about any of their problems. They created them, not I, so why should I fix them?! I wanted to be home instead of being there.”

As Bucky spoke, Sam listened.

“I acknowledge I was being ambitious in the past. Putting in hours, taking on more than my fair share but none of that means anything. All it did was land me with this huge problem because I demonstrated I could untangle the worse of the worse at this fuckin’ company and I get no thanks for my hours spent expect overtime. None of that means anything if I’m not home to see J grow or spend time with you. I see that now.”

As Bucky vented and unburdened himself from the stress of his day, Sam considered how he hadn’t asked Bucky in a while what was going on at work. After a while Sam had grown resentful of Bucky’s job because it kept Bucky away from home. Sam hadn’t cared to ask what Bucky had been doing so much at said job, he figured whatever it was Bucky must have enjoyed it. Bucky was _always_ there. But with Bucky opening up that showed Sam a different side, a side he hadn’t taken into consideration.

After Bucky left to his bedroom for the night, Sam sat up thinking a while longer. He realized that what J had told him at the kitchen table earlier was true; Bucky was making a wholehearted attempt to do better and be more present in their lives. Sam had to give credit where that credit was certainly due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We're getting to the heart of the dysfunction.


	9. Chapter 9

**– That Weekend –**

In the crisp autumn air, Bucky stood outside pushing J on her swing set on a slow Saturday afternoon at the house. Sam was out running errands so he figured they could go outside for a while and play.

It pained Bucky to admit it but he didn’t see things getting any better with Sam anytime soon.

“I took your advice J. I tried apologizing to Pa,” Bucky stated deep from a thought about how it didn’t feel like his effort was getting him anywhere lately.

“I know you tried. Trying is the important part,” J said softly acknowledging her Dad’s effort. 

Sam got in from grocery shopping to an unnaturally quiet house. He called out to Bucky and J with no response. When the quiet rang back, Sam carried the bags into the kitchen and looked out the back window out of habit only to see Bucky sitting with J on her swing set talking to her.

Sam unpacked the groceries and knew he hadn’t really done much to bridge the gap that had formed between them from his end. That Bucky had been doing his part when Sam should have been doing the same this time and every time before as well. Maybe then they’d be in a better place rather than stuck in the same old rut, Sam figured. 

**– That Evening–**

Chilling out on the couch after J went to bed that night, Sam looked over at Bucky sitting to his right and wondered about a few things.

Bucky caught Sam’s glance and asked, “What are you thinking?”

“I want to believe you’re changing, that you’re going to do better from now on, but I’ve spent so long with this new…distant version of you I don’t want to get attached only to be disappointed again James.”

“I haven’t changed Sam, I haven’t. Not deep down. I’m still very much in love with you. I just...lost sight of what matters for a moment,” Bucky confessed softly, not knowing what else he could say to make Sam believe him.

Sam turned toward Bucky and decided to own up to his mistakes. “I haven’t been doing my part in all of this and that’s not fair to you.” That put a pause in Bucky’s line of thought. “I’ll do better opening up going forward. That’s _my_ promise to _you_.”

Sam got up to head to his room and walked back behind the couch. Bucky figured that meant that was the end of their evening together until he heard Sam clear his throat somewhere on his right. He looked to see Sam standing there waiting for Bucky to take his hand. Bucky looked up at him in partial disbelief. He turned off the TV and everything in the living room before he took Sam’s hand and they walked the dark hallway of their home to their bedroom together.

Sam headed to the bathroom and looked back at Bucky in a sign for him to follow. Bucky walked into the master bathroom and smiled at how long it had been since he’d been in there. Sam pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the ground giving Bucky a look to do the same. They undressed together silently, looking, taking in the sight of one another. Bucky was nervous, too excited in the moment to keep his arms still at his side. Sam smiled, shaking his head and moved to turn on the shower.

They stepped into the shower together to bathe each other, taking their time, not touching sexually. Only tentative touches, learning each other’s curves and tender spots all over again. Sam looked at Bucky;s chest as they stood under the shower’s spray and remembered how much he liked kissing hickeys into Bucky’s collarbones, how soft and clingy Bucky would get in his arms when he’d scratch his nails gently at the nape of his neck while they laid in bed. Bucky admired Sam’s shoulders, how kissing them in the morning used to be his favorite thing to do, how Sam’s hands in general on him could drive him wild.

They stepped out and dried off as Sam was beside himself with nerves; it had been a while since they’d done anything. He wasn’t even sure if they’d even be compatible anymore. But that was something Sam was willing to learn firsthand for himself.

Bucky wasn’t sure what Sam wanted to do so he decided to fall back and let Sam lead their encounter.

They went out into their bedroom as the overwhelming tension of the moment weighed on them. Sam decided to cross the divide and walked up to Bucky.

He kissed Bucky’s cheek softy, brushing his lips against his husband’s skin before he whispered in his ear, “Do you think we could go back? Back to how we used to be?”

Bucky touched Sam’s back with his flesh hand and brought his husband closer so their chests would touch.

“Back to that evening you proposed to me, when you touched me with such love and reverence it made me cry. Just like the other night,” Sam explained, hoping his words would be enough to explain what he wanted.

Bucky embraced Sam completely to his body and held his husband close.

“I love you baby,” Bucky whispered to Sam as he felt Sam run his fingers over on his back, touched his hip and the shoulder of his prosthetic arm. “There hasn’t been a day you haven’t been in my heart. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I made you feel alone,” Bucky apologized as he shed some tears. “You’re the love of my life and I’m an idiot for going even a day without acting like it.”

Sam felt tears come to his eyes at his husband’s words and felt his apology touch his heart. Sam leaned back and looked into Bucky’s eyes.

“I love you too Buck,” Sam said looking at him through tears. “I love you so much.”

Bucky wiped Sam’s eyes free of tears and kissed his lips. Giving himself wholly in their kiss, Sam felt something come back that he’d truly missed. Bucky ran his hands over Sam’s body, reacquainting himself with the feel of the other’s skin under his palms. He picked Sam up and carried him over to their bed. He laid Sam down gently and kissed his way down Sam’s chest.

Sam felt his body yearn for more than this and knew they had a long night ahead of them if they didn’t start getting to the main event.

Sam sat up and pointed to the bedside table. “Grab the lube and condoms,” Sam said quickly while he still remembered to.

Bucky moved to grab the items and came back to bed. 

“So yeah?” Bucky asked looking down into Sam’s eyes.

Sam draped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders before he pulled the other down into a kiss.

“Yeah,” Sam whispered against his lips.

Slowly and tenderly they made love. Getting back into their rhythm, back to a point where they felt like themselves again, would take time but being in the other’s arms already felt just as good as it used to. Grasping hands and mingling breath, they went two rounds before they decided to call it a night. They weren’t young anymore after all.

Sprawled over Bucky’s chest as they came down from their second round, Sam enjoyed the feel of Bucky’s skin against his own. He rested his head on his husband’s chest and remembered the countless nights that very heartbeat had lulled him to sleep. 

“I thought I was okay…sleeping alone,” Sam admitted hiding his face in Bucky’s neck once he moved up his body a bit. “But after having you beside me for eight years, it’s not the same without you in this bed.”

Bucky smirked and brushed his hand down Sam’s back feeling too good for so many reasons; Sam resting on top of him currently being the main one.

“I know what you mean. The guest room is comfortable, but it doesn’t have you,” Bucky added turning to place a kiss on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam smiled at that and sighed.

“We should go on vacation for Winter Break,” Bucky suggested. “As a family.”

Sam lifted his head and looked at Bucky. “Where do you want to go?” Sam asked.

They hadn’t been on vacation since J was a baby. Bucky only smiled and kissed Sam softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love reconciliation!!


	10. Chapter 10

**– 3 Months Later –**

On vacation in the tropics, Sam carried his drink and an envelope out to the balcony where he and Bucky where relaxing after a full day out and about. J slept peacefully on the couch still wearing her little pink sunglasses. She was knocked out from the eventful day at the beach. She splashed, swam and played to her heart’s content and before they even got back to the room she complained about having to walk and Bucky carried her the rest of the way. She was asleep before they even entered their hotel room. Sam and Bucky decided to relax out on their room’s private balcony and took in the coastal breeze as the sun finished setting. Sam took his seat in the double lounger beside Bucky and rested back. He looked over at Bucky and touched his flesh arm as it rested between them on the chair. Bucky rolled his head to look over at his husband and touched Sam hand as he smiled back at him.

They were in a better, more honest place now, Sam thought happily to himself. They had the tools and each other to move forward for the better. It was a really good feeling.

Bucky looked at his husband and sat up. He picked up the lone rose he’d set outside, hidden away, to give Sam in the moment. He looked at the flower then handed it over to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and took the flower, brushing its soft petals against his lips for a moment. Bucky took Sam’s left hand and brushed his finger against the ring still on Sam’s finger. With the moment quiet and relaxed, Bucky deemed it the perfect time to ask Sam what he’d been planning to ask him for sometime while on the trip.

“Do me the honor of marrying me again?” Bucky asked softly, the wind almost took his words. He looked into Sam’s brilliant brown eyes and prepared his heart for whatever Sam’s answer might be.

Sam thought about the question before him, thought about the work they’d done in the past three months to get back to how they used to be. Sam set the rose down in his lap and reached for the envelope he’d brought with him from inside.

Bucky wondered what it was.

Sam pulled out the papers inside and showed Bucky what they were. They were the divorce papers. They’d arrived just after he and Bucky made an honest attempt to heal their relationship. Sam had held onto them as a reminder of what was at stake if he didn’t give his all at saving his marriage. He looked at the visibly nervous look on Bucky’s face and recognized it as the same feeling Sam had when he opened the envelope for the first time. 

Sam ripped the packet in half, then in half again until there was nothing but little pieces. He slipped them all back into the manila envelope they came from and tossed the whole thing aside. He leaned over and kissed his way into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky felt elation fill him to the brim at seeing Sam destroy those papers, so much so he moaned into their kiss. Sam pulled back and bit gently at Bucky’s bottom lip before letting go. Sam never got tired of stealing Bucky’s ability for speech with a well placed kiss. Bucky was all but dazed by Sam’s kiss and Sam loved it.

“So…which date are we saving this time?” Sam asked with a smile.

Bucky smiled wide hugging Sam around the neck and brought him over to sit in his lap as he kissed him again. They were going to give all of this another try and start anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of another story. I told yall this one would be happier than the one before it. This one was comforting to work on and a joy as most of them are. 
> 
> Thank you to yall that left kudos and hella comments on this. I appreciate it as always, you know this.


End file.
